


dean's reaction to 2girls and 1cup

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: sam show's dean a video...and you can pretty much guess what happens after that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i was board

  
Author's notes: this suck's by the way.  


* * *

" what is this video again? "

 

"2 girls and 1 cup "

 

" and why do you have a video camera? " 

 

" quit asking questions and watch the video "

 

dean sighed in the chair before facing the laptop " fine " he said then clicked the play button for the video to start, sam silently giggled to himself as he turned on the video camera waiting to see dean's reaction.

~ 2 minutes later~

 

" holy!...jeus crist what the hell is this?...oh my....that is disqusting!! "

 

sam couldn't hear deans words he was too busy laughing at his brother's face. Dean had his hands covering his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up his eyes were red and teary eyed at the footage that was before him.

 

"oh my god.....what the?....ew!!!!!!!" 

 

dean stood and ran to the bathroom it was a suprise that his brother was able to close the door behind him sam whipped the tears from his eyes once he stopped laughing the turned off the camera and went to check on dean to make sure he wasn't pucking up a lung.


End file.
